


Kiss from a Rose

by Appleee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee





	Kiss from a Rose

他面容近乎苍白，在晦暗灯光下看是同心脏停止跳动、躺上几小时后温度被抽离的死者一样的颜色，贴近时几乎产生皮肤不过是在肌肉组织上用颜料刷上去的错觉——一遍遍粉饰直到创作者把握住心目中的平衡——衬托出他大而深陷的黑色眼睛。额旁青蓝色血管显出几分忧郁，他看向你，你愿意俯身亲吻他的手背。

对于他的造物者来说，库洛洛·鲁西鲁诞生前的全部瞬间都是美好，在旅行途中看到这个十七岁男孩站在山坡上时便想让他同夕阳一起沉没，因此他毫不犹豫地拥抱了他，也就在一周后这位自诩为造物者的吸血鬼在同一个地方被秋日的光线烧灼，化成了灰烬。死前他想，他大概是创造了一个恶魔，因为就连最后一刻他都想用视线再次抚摸一次库洛洛，他是他最爱的作品，也是最完美的一个。

库洛洛·鲁西鲁在一年后离开了他的故乡，到北边生活，那里的冬季最多只有两小时日照，比需要的睡眠时间还少，即使在白天也能出门。在当地人眼中，他是一位来考察的历史学家，年轻英俊，温文尔雅，受人喜爱。这里的人不爱邀请他人到家中也是被库洛洛选中的原因之一，在他的卧室里有一口足以躺下两个人的黑色棺木。样式简单，盖子上镶嵌了一个可以握在手中的银十字，据转化他的人说有防止被破坏的作用。

食物的来源不成问题，他曾将老鼠当主食，到了北方沿海大陆过上的可说是穷奢极欲的生活。夜很长，人很多，他变得挑剔，会有所选择，同样不留存货。他准备在这个地方呆到第一条河流解冻前，甚至还参与了赌注，压了一条靠南的外流河分支。

他每日在当地图书馆里，坐同一个位置，一读就是一整天，天亮前回去路上填饱肚子，哼着不知从哪儿听来的旋律，回家小睡一觉，睁眼依旧是黑暗。仿佛要永远持续下去的冬日总有一天会结束。

-  
库洛洛遇到一位少年。他正将手放在嘴前不停呵气，一边走一边四处张望，库洛洛站在橘色路灯下，看到少年金灿灿的头发，食欲疯狂上涌、吞噬精神。他收敛好尖牙，一如往常走向目标。

“你在找什么吗？”

少年抬头，用亮晶晶的褐色眼睛看着这个面带微笑的男人。他穿着西装，手上戴着一双黑色的手套。

“我丢了手套。”

“什么样的？”

“绣着绿鼻子长角驯鹿的红手套。”

库洛洛看向他冻得通红的手和带着红痕的脸，“这么黑，你一时半会儿也找不到。不如到暖和的地方，”他指了指旁边的咖啡馆，“休息后我帮你一起找。”说着他一手揽住少年的肩膀。

少年看了一眼他的笑脸，推开了他，礼貌说道：“谢谢，我一个人就能找到。”

-  
有一朵玫瑰从天而降掉落在小水洼中，酷拉皮卡正好一脚踩了上去，他的第一反应是绷紧神经抬头，却见一个黑发女孩站在楼上朝他挥了挥手，又在黑夜中扔下一支刚盛开的鲜红玫瑰。花瓣挤压在一起、和着雨后的泥土被忘在鞋底。

尖牙咬破了自己的嘴唇，酷拉皮卡迈出脚步，双拳紧握，指甲掐在自己掌心。这是他在这座城市里停留的第二天，半点不见库洛洛·鲁西鲁那个混账的踪迹。自从他变成这样就一直在找他，准备好随时随地送他干净利落地去见上帝，可从未有过这样的机会。那个家伙神出鬼没，拍卖会、二手书店、垃圾场里都有他留下的气息，然而无论酷拉皮卡怎么在脑中叫他的名字，库洛洛从来都不回应。一开始酷拉皮卡会接到库洛洛的电话，他质问他在哪里，库洛洛就告诉他这几天他看书时有什么在意的地方，通常以这句话结尾：。

“顺便说一下，这几天我吃了——”

为此酷拉皮卡捏碎过好几个手机。后来知道即使他听完这个家伙神神叨叨的一切也得不到他的地理位置后干脆再也不接电话，此后库洛洛就会叫他的名字，那个令他憎恨的声音直接出现在脑中，一直不停到他回应，到酷拉皮卡学会大脑封闭持续了半年，然而电话和讯息骚扰又卷土重来，他置之不理，库洛洛终于出现，像白日中如影随形的黑影，是每个冬季里让人颤抖的细语，在他的床边、他的梦里、他的面前。似乎他并不是被追逐的那一个，酷拉皮卡才是。

-  
拱形教堂的高处走廊上，酷拉皮卡手持武器，一身蓝底黄边的服饰，他的模样停留在十五岁，即使他今年已经十八，隔着十二排两列能坐下二百五十六个人的座椅，库洛洛·鲁西鲁站在另一边，黑色西装，单手拿着一本书，另一只手放在口袋里，游刃有余的模样，他今年二十八岁，还是十七岁时的样子。两人在吸血鬼中还只是小婴儿。

“今天就是你的死期。”

酷拉皮卡冷冷说道。他感受不到自己的怒气，这说明他此刻极其理性，冷静能带来胜利。

库洛洛看着酷拉皮卡深红色的眼睛：

“谁知道。”

他用书遮住了半张脸，背后是凌晨三点的光亮，离日出还有两小时二十四分五十一秒。

他从未见过比酷拉皮卡还有趣的人，这也证明他当初将他变成自己同类的选择是无比正确的，同酷拉皮卡要杀死他的念头一样。

-  
周日礼拜的人们纷纷参与到清理教堂废墟的工作中。快到睡梦清醒时的一次巨大震动几乎唤醒了全城的人。不是地震，也不是立柱老化，专家研究后得出是人为原因导致。彩绘玻璃成了碎渣，立柱像面条一样被一刀从中削开，残存的半面墙壁显然是炸弹造成。对外当然不是这样宣布的，很快有慈善家提出愿出钱重建教堂，于是人们的视线又集中到生产大理石的塔塔马尼山上了。

-  
没有心跳，无论手掌在胸口按得多用力都是像冬日河流一样冰凉，生命的气息已经消失；血管凸显，用手指轻而易举划开能看到僵硬的肌肉组织，随即愈合；眼前是完全的新世界，上亿细胞在眼中重新组合，带来了前所未有的冲击。

那个男人舔了舔嘴唇，笑道：

“欢迎来到这个世界。”

他比任何人都美丽，也比任何人都丑陋。

酷拉皮卡没有任何犹豫地抱住了库洛洛·鲁西鲁，从圣母玛利亚的怀中撞了出去，在教堂的轰然倒塌声中，太阳出来了。

-  
“你怎么还没死。”

“我喝的是始祖的血。”

“我怎么还活着。”

“你喝的是我的血。还杀我吗？”

“等我伤好，你等着。”

“在那之前，你还要喝一口吗？”


End file.
